After Nineteen
by got2BaBabeFan
Summary: Forget the last two books happened. This is how I'd like to have seen the "I need a date" comment go. This is a Babe story and Joe doesn't get the girl but is unharmed.


Author's Note: Characters owned by JE who is nice enough to let us take them out to play. Too bad she won't let us keep Ranger or let Ranger and Steph have their HEA.

This is from Stephanie's POV and starts shortly after Notorious Nineteen. If you haven't read it, then read at your own risk; there are a few spoilers in the first chapter. I have no intention to harm Joe or Helen Plum but well, the muse sometimes has a mind of her own so I make no promises but I will put a warning if needed.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

I stood at Connie's desk reading a new file when I felt Ranger's presence as I heard the door open. I felt him behind me. There was no space between us and his lips were against my ear. "Babe, did you get my note?"

"Yes" I could do the one word answer too.

"I need a date."

"Umm… the last time you needed a date I got food poisoning, stalked by a crazy ex-Army Ranger who returned from the dead then blew himself up in my foyer, and stuffed into a hideous pepto bismol pink dress to stand up as maid of honor for a woman I just met."

Connie watched us with wide eyes but not missing a word. "Babe, this is not the same thing. I need a date for my sister's engagement party. If I show up alone, my mother and my sisters will spend the entire night trying to fix me up with some woman I'm not interested in."

I giggled. "I'd seriously love to see that. You're never uncomfortable."

"Babe" he sighed "Please."

"When?"

"Saturday night, I'll pick you up at 6. Wear something sexy that shows a lot of leg," he said with a wolf grin as he walked out the door.

Connie looked at me and said "Wow, there was a lot of heat in that look. Are you gonna dress like he asked?"

I smiled and said "Of course I am. He won't know what hit 'em. Want to come shopping with me Saturday after the office closes?"

"Yeah, I'd like to see you knock his socks off. One question – what about Morelli?"

"Well… he got a little upset with me after he got shot and stuck in a freezer with Randy Briggs. He blamed me and we sort of broke up again."

"Jeez, Steph. The two of you should stop the merry-go-round. Are you gonna make a move on Ranger?" Connie asked.

"Yeah, I think I am, only he can't realize that's what I'm doing. He has to think it's all his idea. He always says his life doesn't lend itself to relationships, the fool thinks we don't already have one," I said as I rolled my eyes. Connie laughed as I strolled out of the office on my way to pick up Mooner again.

Chapter 2

The week passed by fairly quickly and I couldn't wait to find the perfect dress for my evening with Ranger. I met Connie at Vicky's after my appointment with Mr. Alexander. He did a wonderful job with my hair and it fell in soft curls down my back. I also had a mani and pedi. I was knee deep in the clearance dresses when I found the perfect dress. It was lace with an open back. The front was demure and showed nothing, looking like a turtleneck but there was a section from mid to lower back that was open and it was short. It was perfect, they had several colors, but I chose the grape. It would bring out my blue eyes even more.

Connie took one look and said "try it on." I strolled out a few minutes later from the dressing room and she sucked in her breath. "Oh my god Steph. You'll be lucky if you make it out of your apartment in that dress."

I smiled as I looked in the mirror. The dress fit me like a glove and showed all my curves. "This is the perfect dress. He won't know what hit him. Let's go to Macy's to find some shoes. I can't wear a bra with this but I have a black lace thong at home to wear under it."

We made our way to Macy's laughing and began to search the shoes. Connie held up a shoe and said "What about these Steph?"

I looked at them and knew they were perfect. Four inch strappy sandals with a buckle around the ankle in purple and black from Mark Fisher. "Those are the ones and they'll show off my pedi. I might have aching feet tomorrow but it'll be worth it. I should be at the perfect height in those."

Connie smirked "The perfect height for what?"

I grinned, "The perfect height to kiss him senseless."

We laughed as Connie picked out a pair of new shoes to go with the red halter dress she picked up at Vicky's for her date tonight.

Connie and I split up and I made my way home. I didn't dare eat anything with the way that dress fit. Once I got my bags up to my apartment I fed Rex a grape and tapped his cage. "Hey there Rex. I got a date with Ranger tonight." He came out of his soup can and twitched his whiskers at me as he stuffed the grape into his pouch. "I'm nervous but I think this could be the start of something big. I got a dress to make even Ranger speechless." He scampered into his can twitching his little butt. 'Huh.' I thought 'I guess he isn't impressed at my desire to win Ranger for good.'

I jumped in the shower to quickly wash my body and shave all the important parts while not getting my hair wet. I quickly dried off and applied a shimmering lotion to my body. I went into my bedroom and put on my thong and a short robe I picked up after Valentine's Day last year. It was made of silk so it was nice and soft against my skin. I began to apply my make-up going light; it was a look that I knew Ranger liked. It truly enhanced my beauty. I went back into my bedroom and slipped the dress on and was buckling my shoes when I heard the lock tumble.

"Hey Cupcake, get out here. I got pizza and beer. We got time for a quickie before the game."

Chapter 3

Oh shit. Ranger will be here any minute and Joe shows up. He always does this; this is why I always go back to him. He usually shows up when I have a weak moment but tonight is not one of them. I heard a knock at the door. Oh, oh… this is so not good.

I heard the door open and Joe say, "What the hell are you doing here in some monkey suit Manoso."

Ranger had to be mad but you'd never know it. "Stephanie and I have plans Morelli."

I walked out as I heard Ranger speak; he looked amazing. He was wearing one of his custom made silk suits. This one was charcoal grey with a white silk shirt and black silk tie. He wore a pair of black leather loafers that had been polished to a high gloss shine. In his hands were a dozen white roses with red tips. They were unusual but simply beautiful. I licked my lips as I looked him up and down. He was looking me over and I felt my panties go damp. "Babe, you look stunning."

I smiled shyly at him and replied "You don't look so bad yourself." I walked up to him and he handed me the roses "These are so beautiful. I've never seen anything like them before." I brought them to my nose and inhaled deeply. They smelled divine.

"The woman at the floral shop called them Fire and Ice roses. She said they don't carry them normally but there was a mistake with the delivery she received."

Joe took the opportunity to cut in, "What the hell is going on Stephanie?" he said in a clearly irritated tone.

I turned to him and said "Oh, I didn't see you Joe." Ranger chuckled while I continued. "As you can see Ranger and I have plans. I think you know your way out." Joe looked stunned, he watched me walk to the kitchen and pull a vase out of the cupboard and fill it with water. He didn't look too happy when he grabbed his pizza and beer before stomping out.

"Babe, are you sure you want to go with me?"

"Of course I am. I didn't invite him; he just showed up and let himself in. I'm glad you arrived when you did. It could've gotten ugly. Are you ready?"

He helped me put my wrap over my shoulders as I picked up my black clutch. Taking my hand Ranger led me out and walked me to the elevator where Mrs. Bresler played elevator operator. "My, don't you two kids look nice tonight. I hope you enjoy yourselves."

Ranger smiled at her and I replied "Thank you Mrs. Bresler, we plan to."

We got out on the first floor and walked out to the Turbo parked next to the door. How does he do it? I watched him scan the lot for any potential threats before helping me into the car and shutting the door when I was settled. He graceful made his way around the car and angled in. "Morelli's sitting in his truck by the dumpster."

I sighed "Well, he won't be able to follow us. He's a fool to think you won't lose him."

Ranger's lip tilted up as he pulled out and made his way to the highway that led to Newark. He made a few turns and soon lost Joe. It was a quiet ride while Ranger was in his zone. As he maneuvered the Newark exit he decided to speak. "Babe, would you call me Carlos tonight?" I raised both eyebrows in question and he gave me an almost smile. "My family would prefer it if my street name was left at the door."

"Sure," I replied "are you sure they'll be okay with you bringing me?"

He shook his head "Why wouldn't they?"

"Well, I'm not Cuban and I don't speak Spanish."

"Stephanie, don't worry. My family has wanted to meet you since you helped me get Julie back. They didn't want to overwhelm you at the hospital because they figured you'd been through enough trauma. Julie and the guys have told them how wonderful you are for a while. It'll be fine, I promise."

"That was quiet a speech Batman. I think you must've used your quota for words for the next two years," I quipped.

"I plan to be doing more talking tonight so don't act surprised around my family," he said.

Chapter 4

We pulled into the lot for a banquet hall and parked near the door. Ranger slid out of the car, walked cat-like quick to my side of the car and opened the door. He took my hand, helping me get out of the low slung Turbo gracefully in my four inch sandals. We walked into the hall slowly making our way into the room. Ranger quickly assessed the room, his eyes stopping on a nicely dressed older couple who looked a lot like him. I realized these must be his parents, the woman looked up and squealed in delight "Carlos" and the entire room went quiet. It was as bad as when I walked into a hall in the Burg.

Ranger gently tugged my hand and we walked to the older couple. He dropped my hand giving his mother a hug and kissed her cheek. His father shook his hand and slapped him on the back. "Carlos, who is your lovely guest?" his father asked while his mother tried to hide her glee.

"Mama and Papi, this is Stephanie Plum. Babe these are my parents Ana and Miguel Manoso."

I fell back on my Burg manners as I shook hands with them saying "It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Manoso."

His mother said "Oh, none of that Mr. and Mrs. Manoso, please dear, call us Ana and Miguel. We consider you to be part of the family after what you did for Julie."

I blushed and shyly stated, "It was nothing."

Miguel shook his head "It was something. You didn't know Julie and that crazy man strapped a bomb to you. You put your life in jeopardy for her."

I could feel the blush deepening. "Anyone would've done the same."

Ana shook her head "No they wouldn't. Now come with me so I can introduce you to everyone. I know they will be thrilled to meet you and several women will be upset Carlos is not alone." She steered me away from Ranger and continued, "You know he's considered quite a catch. He is wealthy, successful and handsome. I know he's my son but I hear those girls talk."

I couldn't help giggling. His mother was as bad as mine. "Well, all of that may be true but he is a good man which is more important. He is kind and gentle when he needs to be. He is always there when I need him and he supports me in my decisions. If I need help with a skip he always comes when I call."

Ana looked at me with more warmth, if possible in her eyes which began to tear up. "You really know my little boy well. He doesn't open up to just anyone. I can see by the way he's watching you that his feelings run deep. Has he proposed?"

I shook my head "Carlos doesn't want to marry again or have more children. I was burned myself by a cheating ex-husband and I don't think I'd make a good mother. I don't want to be a housewife like my mother and sister. I just want someone to love me unconditionally and I think Carlos is the one who can do that."

She smiled at me "I was always so worried about him. He has always been shy and closed off. He had few friends growing up and the Army made it worse. His father and I feared he would always be alone. As a parent I always hoped he would find his soul mate, someone who could love him unconditionally and he could be happy."

I began to cry as well. "I do love him unconditionally. I hope I can always make him happy but he can't realize he's in a relationship with me. I know it sounds silly but he'll fight it and pull away."

She hugged me and gave me a tissue to wipe my tears. Thank goodness for waterproof mascara. I felt a tingle on my neck and heard Carlos say "What are my two favorite girls up to?"

Chapter 5

The party wound down while Carlos and I danced almost the entire evening. He did dance with his mother, grandmother and sisters. I danced with his father, brother and brothers-in-law. The food was excellent, a mixture of Cuban and Indian. His sister was marrying a man of Indian descent who was raised in London. They made a stunning couple and I had a feeling the wedding would be interesting. We said our goodbyes and walked out to the car. We drove quietly back to Trenton, Ranger was in his zone.

"You have a great family. They really love you," I said.

He smiled, a real smile, "I know Babe. I try to keep my distance to keep them safe. My parents always supported us kids in our choices. They really liked you Babe. What were you and my mother talking about?"

"She told me she was worried you would be alone and she wanted me know what a good catch you were. I think she was hoping to plan another wedding," I said with a chuckle.

He groaned "Tell me she didn't." A few minutes later…"Babe you look really beautiful, do you want to stay with me tonight?"

I didn't have to think twice, I was going for it with Ranger. "Yes Carlos, I want to stay with you tonight."

He took the exit for Cherry Hill and took me to his house, the Bat Cave. It wasn't like anything I had imagined. Carlos stated, "It's a two-story contemporary house overlooking 18 acres of deed restricted land locked woods." He looked nervous, like maybe I wouldn't like it. "What do you think Babe?"

There was a spacious living room, dining room and eat in kitchen. There were three bedrooms with two and a half baths. Of course there was a laundry and mudroom on the first floor. The second floor was a master suite with two walk-in closets and a master bathroom that was unfinished. The full basement could be partitioned off for a home office and there was plenty of room for a home gym. There was plenty of privacy for someone like Ranger.

"It's amazing Carlos. It's so beautiful. Thank you for sharing it with me."

He smiled and gave me a toe curling kiss. "Babe, I want to spend every night here with you. I'm tired of fighting my feelings for you. Please say you'll move in with me and spend your life letting me show you how perfect you are?"

I didn't need time to think about it. I just wanted to do it. I always jump before I look and get into trouble but this is Ranger. He'll never try to change me. I love that about him. "Yes" I whispered "I can't wait to move in with you."


End file.
